Demi-Fiend (Canon)/Muhammedmco
Summary Naoki Kashima was a normal japanese High-School student until a certain day, he went with his friends to the hospital to see their sick teacher. On the way there Naoki comes across the news that at the park a riot was going on, which killed several members of a Cult, someone told him that it´s the work of demons. He reaches the hospital with his friends, but the hospital is empty. They find out that this hospital was part of this Cult, they split up and search for their teacher. Naoki encounters a man in the basement, who tries killing him with a demon, but his teacher interferes and tells him to stop. She tells him to meet her at the roof, and upon meeting, his teacher tells him that she is part of the cult and seeks to recreate the world in a better way and to recreate you first need to destroy. the conception occurs, the end of the world. Only those within the hospital are safe from the destruction outside. Naoki's consciousness fades away and he meets a young blonde child (who happens to be Lucifer) and a old lady in black. The child gifts him with the power of a Magatama, an insect that provides Demonic powers. The insect makes it way through Naoki's eye and his conscuiousness fades away again. Naoki awakens in a room inside the Hospital, as he walks outside he can see the world has drastically changed: It has turned inside out, and at the center of this world shines Kagutsuchi, the creator. Whatever human reaches him can make a new world. However, since Naoki is no longer human he cannot create a new world himself and so has to choose between different reasons provided by his friend Isammu (a world of solitude), Chiaki (a world where the strong rule), Hikawa (a world of silence), or his teacher and recreate the old world. But in the true ending, Naoki, Now known as The Demi-Fiend, rejects all reasons and sides with Lucifer to strike down creation and god himself. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 1-A Name: The Demi-Fiend, Hitoshura, The Demonic Man, The Chaos King, Naoki Kashima (True Name) Origin: Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Gender: Male Age: 16-17 Classification: Demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Summoning, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Ice, Force, Lightning and Earth), Healing, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Attack Absorption, Attack Reflection, Resurrection, Energy Manipulation, Magic User, Curse User, Life & Death Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Non-Corporeal beings), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Nonexistence Erasure (Far stronger than characters capable of destroying and harming pure nothingness, as well as nonexistent beings, with nothing but normal attacks), Regeneration Negation (High-Godly), Resistance/Immunity to Mind Manipulation, Resistance Negation, Power Nullification, Petrification, Durability Negation, Status Effect Inducement, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Instant Death, Poison Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Sealing and Physical attacks and swords (Capable of doing battle with Demons who are capable of creating and fully manipulating entire Universes with their existences alone, and of reproducing these powers effortlessly, having managed to proceed through them with nothing but brute force), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Abstract Existence (Type 2), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8. Can return to The Axiom to reform indefinitely), Higher-Dimensional Existence, Regeneration (High-Godly. Capable of regenerating after being erased from nonexistence alongside the entire multiverse across past, present and future), Acausality (Type 4; Demons are naturally born in a world beyond time and do not perceive it linearly, being completely unaffected by the collapse of the multiverse across past, present and future), Non-Corporeal (As a Demon, Demi-fiend is not a physical being, and is a thought-form made of pure information and data), Chaos Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Far superior to beings such as the Norns, whose influence over Time and Fate bounds even Demon Gods who exist beyond all of time and space. Scaling from Maya, whose illusions are capable of bringing forth entire futures into existence) Attack Potency: At least Outerverse level (Battled and defeated a serious Lucifer. Led an army of demons to a final battle against "The True Adversary". Assisted in the defeat of Stephen alongside Hero, Aleph, Flynn and Nanashi. Was able to gain the power of The Conception which is capable of creating infinite reasons which are entire concepts/ideals thus creates a infinite hierarchy) Speed: Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: At least Outerversal Durability: At least Outerverse level (Unaffected by the collapse of the Amala Multiverse. Comparable to Lucifer and YHVH) Stamina: Limitless Range: At least Outerversal Standard Equipment: Various parasites called Magatama. By digesting them, he can gain new powers. The most powerful Magatama of all, Masakados, nullifies all attacks except for Almighty attacks (Nocturne) and Earth / Gun Attacks (Digital Devil Saga): Magatama: Magatama(マガタマ?) are a parasite entity appearing in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne, which function as a combination of armor, weapon and spellbook. According to Lucifer, Magatama are the very essence of demons. When the protagonist is turned into the Demi-Fiend, a horn grows on his nape, serving as a symbol of him being one with the Magatama. Through the development of this horn, the Demi-Fiend acquires the actual powers of a demon and is capable of using magic and directly interacting with demons.At first, Demi-Fiend merely develops the strength to fight with demons on equal terms, as well as communicating with a variety of races for possible purposes of negotiation, recruitment, and collecting information. As he grows stronger, the Magatama grants him new abilities ranging from regular attacks to special powers that no demon has ever seen nor used. *'Marogareh:' Base Level Dark Magatama, and the Demi-Fiend's initial Magatama. Focuses mainly on physical attacks, though also contains low-level Stat Boosting and Probability Manipulation. *'Wadatsumi:' Base Level Neutral Magatama, focused on Ice magic. Absorbs Ice Spells. *'Ankh:' Base Level Light Magatama, focused on Healing magic, and low-level Probability Manipulation. Absorbs Light / Expel Spells. *'Shiranui:' Low Level Dark Magatama, focused on Fire magic, but also contains some Stat Manipulation. Absorbs Fire Spells. *'Hifumi:' Low Level Neutral Magatama, focused on Force magic, but also contains some Stat Manipulation. Absorbs Force Spells. *'Iyomante:' Low Level Light Magatama, focused on support skills, such as weakening the enemy. Absorbs Mind Spells. *'Anathema:' Mid-Low Level Dark Magatama, focused on Curse magic, such as weakening the enemy, Probability Manipulation and inducing Death. Absorbs Dark / Death Spells. *'Kamudo:' Mid-Low Level Neutral Magatama, focused on physical attacks, though also contains Stat Manipulation and Probability Manipulation. *'Narukami:' Mid-Low Level Light Magatama, focused on Electrical magic, but also contains some Stat Manipulation. Absorbs Lightning Spells. *'Miasma:' Low-Mid Level Dark Magatama, focused on Ice magic, though contains some Mind Manipulation and Durability Bypassing. Absorbs Ice Spells. *'Murakumo:' Low-Mid Level Neutral Magatama, focused on Stat Immunities, though also contains some Probability Manipulation. *'Nirvana:' Low-Mid Level Light Magatama, focused on Expel magic. Absorbs Light / Expel Spells *'Muspell:' Mid Level Dark Magatama, focused on Status Affecting magic, containing some Mind Manipulation. *'Djed:' Mid Level Neutral Magatama, focused on -kaja magic. Amplifys Demi-Fiend's stats while weakening his enemy's. Absorbs Curse Spells. *'Geis:' Mid Level Light Magatama, focused on Healing magic. Absords Light / Expel Spells. *'Satan:' High-Mid Level Dark Magatama, focused on magic growth and Special magic. Absorbs Dark / Death Spells. *'Gehenna: '''High-Mid Level Neutral Magatama, focused on Fire magic, though also contains Stat Manipulation and Durability Bypassing. Absorbs Fire Spells. *'Kamurogi:' High-Mid Level Light Magatama, focused on physical attacks, though contains Probability Manipulation. *'Gundari:' High Level Dark Magatama, focused on Force magic. Absorbs Force Spells *'Vimana:' High Level Neutral Magatama, focuse on physical attacks, though contains Stat Manipulation and Probability Manipulation. Absorbs Nerve Attacks. *'Adama:' High Level Light Magatama, focused on Electrical magic, though contains Stat Manipulation and Probability Manipulation. *'Gaea:' Top Level Dark Magatama, focused on Earth magic, though also contains Probability Manipulation. *'Kailash:' Top Level Neutral Magatama, focused on Almighty magic and Protective Spells. *'Sophia:' Top Level Light Magatama, focused on Healing magic. Absorbs Light / Expel Spells. *'Masakados:' The Magatama that holds Ultimate Power. Capable of utilizing the strongest Almighty Spell, Passively repelling Fire, Ice, Lightning, Force and Physical attacks, Bypassing all Durability and Absorbing Physical / Magical / Light / Expel / Dark / Death / Ailments Spells. 'Intelligence:' Gifted. A very skilled combatant. Became Lucifer's right-hand man and the General of his armies in the final war against God '''Weaknesses:' None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: A list of Demi-Fiend's moveset in both SMT 4 Apocalypse, and DDS. Demon Summoning: Demi-Fiend's special ability. Unlike other SMT protagonists, Demi-fiend can summon Demons, Angels, gods and entities from various mythologies without the usage of the Demon Summoning Program. Out of the Demons he summoned, those are the most common and strongest demons that he would summon in the battlefield: *'Pixie:' *Skills: -'Maziodyne:' Heavy electric damage to all enemies. May cause shock -'Megidoloan:' Mega almighty damage to all enemies -'Mediarahan:' Recovers HP fully of party -'Samrecarm:' Revives one dead ally with HP fully restored -'Endure:' Survives one fatal blow with 1 HP remaining per battle *Additional Stats: Voids Expel, Death Resists: Electricity, Earth *'Girimehkala:' *Skills: -'Agidyne:' Heavy fire damage on one foe -'Dekaja:' Negates all -kaja buffs from all foes -'Dekunda:' Negates all -nda debuffs from party -'Demon Rage:' Heavy physical damage on random foes -'Mamudoon:' High chance of killing all foes instantly. Death-type -'Mediarahan:' Recovers HP fully of party -'Debilitate:' Applies all -nda debuffs once, all enemies -'Recarmdra:' Sacrifices caster and fully restores HP/MP of remaining active allies *Additional Stats: -Reflects Physical, Gun, Death -Absorbs Fire -Voids Expel, Ailments *'Arahabaki:' *Skills: -'Hell Thrust:' Weak physical damage on one foe -'Gate of Hell:' Heavy physical damage and 35% petrification on all foes -'Last Word:' Severe almighty damage on one foe -'Debilitate:' Applies all -nda debuffs once, all enemies **Additional Stats: -Voids Phys, Gun, Fire, Elec, Force, Earth, Expel, Death, Ailment -Resists Almighty -Weak to Ice *'Parvati:' *Skills -'Mazandyne:' Heavy force damage on all foes -'Mahamaon:' Chance of reducing reamining HP of all foes by 2/3. Expel-type -'Megidola:' Heavy almighty damage on all foes -'Makajam:' Inflicts mute on one foe -'Allure:' Inflicts charm on all foes -'Dream Haze:' Inflicts slepp (nerve-type) on one foe -'Phys Drain:' Party drains non-almighty physical attacks for 1 turn -'Mediarama:' Recovers HP moderately of party *Additional Stats: -Reflects Expel -Voids Force, Charm, Mute -Weak to Ice *'Titania:' *Skills: -'Agidyne:' Heavy fire damage on one foe -'Maragidyne:' Heavy fire damage on all foe -'Bufudyne:' Heavy ice damage and freeze on one foe -'Mabufudyne:' Heavy ice damage and freeze on all foes -'Sukunda:' Reduces evasion/accuracy by 1 level of all foes -'Rakunda:' Reduces defense by 1 level of all foes -'Dekunda:' Negates all -nda debuffs from party -'Mediarahan:' Recovers HP fully of party -'Debilitate:' Combo with another 2 Titanias. Applies all -nda debuffs once, all enemies *Additional Stats: -Voids Fire, Ice, Electricity, Force -Resists Earth -Weak to Ailments *'Cu Chulainn:' *Skills: -'Skull Cleave:' Heavy physical damage on one foe -'Demon Rage:' Heavy physical damage on random foes -'Executioner:' Mega physical damage on one foe -'Counter:' Randomly counter Physical attacks, weak damage (low odds) -'Counterstrike:' Randomly counter Physical attacks, moderate damage (fair odds) *Additional Stats: Voids Expel, Death Resists Physical, Ice, Electricity, Force Weak to Poison, Nerve *'Dante:' Demi-Fiend's Strongest summon, which has a completely different and unique moveset compared to the other summons: *'Skills:' -'E & I:' Small physical damage to one foe. Hits four times -'Rebellion:' Medium physical damage to one foe. High critical rate and undodgeable -'Never Yield:' Equipper survives one fatal blow with 1 HP remaining per battle -'Provoke:' Buffs physical attack and decreases defense both by 2 levels, all foes and restores user with some MP -'Holy Star:' Removes all debuffs from all allies -'Roundtrip:' Heavy electric damage and 15% shock to all foes -'Whirlwind:' Heavy force damage to all foes -'Bullet Time:' Medium physical damage and 30% panic to all foes. Undodgeable -'Stinger:' Medium almighty damage of high critical rate and chance of instant kill to one foe. -'Son's Oath:' Multiplies equipper's all damage dealt by 1.5 -'Showtime:' Heavy almighty damage to all foes *Additional Stats: -Voids Death, Expel, Ailments -Resists Magic, Ailments Notes Note 1: Demi-Fiend's Respect Thread on Reddit. Note 2: Demi-Fiend's Respect Thread on Deviantart. Category:Muhammedmco Category:Tier 1